The Stranger Approaches
by Tercuff
Summary: Who is this man who looks just like Darien??What soes he want with Serena?? Will Rini be abducted??
1. The Stranger Approaches

Serena was sitting in her math class and, as usual, was daydreaming about her next visit with Darian

**Serena was sitting in her math class and, as usual, was daydreaming **

**about her next visit with Darian. She got a letter from him saying that **

**he wanted her to meet him at the park so they could talk. Although she **

**was really confused about this (as she was about everything I might **

**add) she thought it was very cute of him to make such a romantic **

**gesture. She couldn't wait to tell Raye all about their "romantic **

**rendezvous" when they were done "talking" (for no one knows yet what **

**Darian wants with Serena ****J****). **

**"Serena?" she was pulled from her thoughts by the sound of her instructors' voice.**

**"What? Oh, sorry…" she said in a very dreamy voice.**

**"Now that I have your attention, Serena, what is the name of the **

**vertical axis on the graph?" Serena scratched her head and looks over at Molly for a little bit of help. She got none.**

**"Uhhhhh…seven?"**

**"Maybe if I had asked what two plus two was you would have been closer. Now pay attention Serena. If th Y axis goes along this straight path, then the X axis…."**

**Her teachers voice was lost again and she grew quickly bored and looked out the window towards the lawn. All she wanted was for school to be over, and then she could see Darian. She spent the rest of the class dreaming of Darian or sleeping, while dreaming of Darian. When the bell finally rang she caught up with Raye and the others. She told them about the letter and they all said that she was so lucky that she had a boyfriend like Darian who was so cute and kind as well (all of them except Amy, who casually brought up the fact that a letter such as that did not sound like something that Darian would do, unless there was something quite important he had to discus with Serena, but we all know Amy likes Darian but she wont admit to it ****J****) but Serena was convinced that it was a quiet romantic evening with just her and Darian, alone, in the park.(****J****) **

** **

**Darian was very apprehensive about his arranged meeting with Serena. He knew what he had to do and he didn't like it one bit. He recalled his dream, the one that had kept him restless for two straight days. He was standing in front of a pale moon, Serena at his left, Rini next to her. But there was something really odd that he had noticed immediately. He had had this dream a lot, it always started with them standing. Then they walked happily towards the moon, where they would live forever as a family. But this time something was wrong. Rini was holding onto Serena's hand, Serena was holding onto his hand. But there was a ghostly presence standing next to him, grasping his hand. He felt a chill rush through him. Serena and Rini were walking slowly, their eyes fixed on the destination in front of them. Darian saw that the moon was shining brighter than it ever had before in any of his dreams. He thought it to be a sign. Like one of Raye's visions. The figure moved awkwardly, as if it had just awakened from a long sleep and found it could walk. He examined it, trying to see what it looked like. Serena let go of his hand, surprising him slightly.This had never happened either. Rini was holding fast to Serena's hand as they walked briskly towards the moon. Darian tried to walk faster, he tried to get to them, but the shadow, who was actually pretty strong, held him back. He watched, struggling against the strong arms that held him back, as Serena and Rini walked into the moon. Darian had been too busy with his thoughts to notice that the reason for the moons bright glow was caused by the flames that licked the air around it. He saw, shocked and aghast, as Rini and Serena were obliterated by the strong flames of that surrounded the moon. Darian had awakened with a start, his body quivering and drenched in perspiration.**

** **

**When Serena arrived at the park that night Darian was already there and waiting. **

**"Hi, Darian," she said in an enticing voice. She faltered when she saw that Darian was disturbed by something. "What's wrong, Darian?" she asked, disturbed herself because of his troubled demeanor. **

**"I… I need to talk to you Serena. I've needed to for a long time. And I guess now is a good a time as any," he began, slowly telling her what was on her mind. " I have always prided myself for never lying to you, and I believe I always will. So to tell the truth I must tell you what has been going on in my mind. For the longest time, and whenever I am around you, I feel like we are just friends, not lovers or two people who are in love." Serena's eyes began to well up with tears as what he was trying to do finally set in. " I know you have deep feelings for me, and I know you might always have these feelings, but I hope with all my heart that you will be able to find someone else to love, some one who will be better for you than I am. But always remember that-" Serena looked up suddenly and interrupted him, the tears flowing freely now.**

**"Remember what Darian? Our daughter? Have you forgotten about her in your selfish state? And what about our future in the Moon Kingdom? Or does any of this matter to you at all. No, Darian, I wont remember, I will try very hard to forget. To forget about you, your life, your pure existence all together. But I may never forget my love for you. That you are right about. For our love is bigger than you could ever have imagined, Darian. It has been thriving for years and years, in the past, the present. But apparently not in the future. Good-bye, Darian. Oh, I forgot. Fuck you, Darian, for this is the worst thing you have ever done to me, and the pain I am destined to suffer may make my end. So once again, I say, fuck you, Darian. And good-bye." With that she fled to the streets that would take her home, going faster than she ever had before.**

** **

** **

**"Hey guys have any of you heard from Serena?" Raye asked her friends as they caught up with each other the next morning, "Actually I haven't seen Darian around either…"Raye's voice drops a notch when she says this, realizing that they might be alone somewhere. Together. ****J******

**" Actually, Raye, Serena and Darian had a big fight, and now Serena won't come out of her room… or even eat!" said Luna, who just came around the corner.**

**" She won't eat! God! Serena must really be worried!" said Lita, now very worried herself.**

**" This is sooo like her!" said Raye, "What if something happens? We won't have her backing us up against our new enemy," she paused here as if she had just remembered something, "Did anyone find out who our enemy is yet?" she looked towards Ami for an answer but Ami's head was bowed and her hands clasped within each other. **

**"I was searching the web all night. Then I read like one-hundred books and couldn't find anything on a power source which seeks even more power anywhere. Our new enemy is very crafty. They have more power than anyone we have encountered before. We must stay strong together to beat these guys. Oh, I did find one thing though. I went under Mahalika (you guys know, what that guy called his master) and found a small cult like organization. But when I tried to enter the site they requested a password and I spent about two hours trying to decode it. I had no luck. I think it was in a different language. Maybe Latin, or German."**

**"Well, I hope we find something out soon," said Mina, yawning slightly, "I am so beat its not even funny. I think we should visit Serena. You know, to cheer her up a little."**

**"Just to cheer her up, huh?" said Artimus, who was right behind Luna, "Or do you want to cheer up Jamie?"**

**Nina blushed a bright red as everyone began to laugh.**

** **

** **

**Luna was starring at Serena again, for the young blond had been crying all night and had started again a few minutes ago. Lita had already called twice wanting to know when Serena would be okay so they could all start to figure out who there new enemy was. Luna didn't know what to tell her so she said she thought Serena would be better by the next day. Lita called again later to tell Luna about the plans the girls had made. Since Serena had been in the dumps, and no one knew anything about their new enemy, who seemed to be staying away from any trouble, they had all decided to go an their own personal vacations. Lita was going into the mountains again to study and train to be prepared for the new enemy (also to see a certain young man who spent almost all of his time in the rocky hills ****J****). Nina was going to a walk in volleyball training center at the Crossroads (where there was an extremely good looking boy with the name of Jamie ****J****). Raye was going to spend a week with her grandfather, constantly searching the auras of those around her for negative energy (not to mention a very hot guy named Chad who needed to have more than his aura checked ****J****). Ami was doing the usual: studying, studying, studying. **

**Serena felt better knowing that the girls were having a lot of fun in there spare time, even though she was going to be very lonely and upset, she still didn't want the girls to be burdened by her own problems.**

**Of course Serena was wondering what Darian was doing at the moment, even though she tried to keep herself from doing so.**

** **

**Darian walked into the hospital where Ami's mom worked. He was going to ask Ami for her advice. He knew he should be asking Ray, she was good with the ways of dreams and other stuff that is kin to that, but he compared more with Ami. It was pretty cold outside and his face felt frozen. He was disheveled because of the wind and, even though he told Serena different, he still got that panging feeling in his heart when he thought of her and had been up all night thinking about her and their once flourishing relationship. He knew he still liked her but it was in her best interests that he had broken up with her. As he thought of the blonde princess his heart started to beat in an odd way. Not as it does when he thinks of their strong bond and love for each other that he scattered into the wind, but this panging and fast beating only happened when Serena was in some kind of danger. It was the same feeling that led him to any of the Sailor Scouts when they were in trouble. He was suddenly alert, totally focused on her and only her. He used his internal instincts to tell him where she was. He ran out of the hospital almost as fast as he had come in and rushed towards the park. When he got there he saw what had happened and stopped, dead in his tracks, horrified. **

** **

**This is what had happened… While Serena was laying on her bed and crying, she had a sudden feeling, as if someone was calling to her. She didn't know who it was but the voice got stronger as she listened. She sat up in her bed as she came to a conclusion. It was Darian! He needed her help and she had to get to him. No matter what happened to their relationship she would always love him. She jumped off of the bed and slipped into her shoes. She dashed from her house and ran towards the whispering voice. She ended up in the park just passed the Crossroads. The tingling that had started in her fingers as she ran was now up to her elbows. She went over the left bank bridge and ran towards the Green. Once there she stopped, and looked around. The tingling had stopped and she was out of breath but not tired. She didn't see anyone around, but she felt as if Darian was right over her shoulder. She felt his presence and it surrounded her and entered her body. Just then a blurry figure started to run towards her. As it came closer she saw who it was. Darian! He had called her. She was so relieved that he had decided to talk to her let alone see her. He came closer and she started running towards him. They came closer and closer and as they were almost in each others arms Serena felt her heart tighten in a frightening way. She felt as if she was not connected to the person who was running towards her. But she shook off this feeling and kept running. She reached and finally was in his arms, the same arms that she had longed to comfort her in the depths of her despair. **

**"I am so sorry for hurting you Serena," he said in a low voice that comforted her fully. "I realized my mistake in leaving you the moment when you started to run away from me. I'll never leave you again. I love you Serena. And I always will. You love me too don't you Serena?" **

**"Of course I love you Darian. I'll never leave you. Ever. We'll always be together."**

**she looked up at him with starry eyes and pulled his head down to hers with her hands that had somehow found their way to his neck because she didn't remember putting them their. Their lips met in a soft passionate kiss. She could feel herself slipping away into a perfect feel of bliss. It was then that the hairs on her neck began to perk up, as if there was someone watching them…**

** **

** **

**Darian stared in horror as he watched a young man kissing Serena in the park. He couldn't believe that she had gotten over him so fast. She was so heart broken, or at least he thought she was. He couldn't see the man fully but he had a vague feeling of remembrance, as if he had seen this guy before. He stepped behind a nearby tree so he wouldn't be caught spying on them. He didn't move after that, didn't dare do anything that would draw any attention to himself.**

** **

**The kiss ended all too fast for Serena. But she didn't mind, one for now was enough! Darian took her hand and they started walking down the Green. A band was playing on the small stage under a tree. It was soft music, not the kind that played in the summer, when many parties went on for hours on end, full of noise and fun. She recalled a time when her and Darian had gone only last Summer. Her mom had finally lightened up and let her go alone with Darian. (her mom didn't believe that she could ever score a good looking tall kind and sophisticated boyfriend.). **

**"Darian, do you remember last Summer when we were here, at one of the late night parties and…" she stopped when she realized that the feeling was coming back. That feeling like she was being called. But who was it? No one she knew could be in trouble. They were all protected by the men they were closest with. And Ami was at a hospital. She looked back because the calling was getting stronger as she moved toward the left ridge bridge. She now knew it wasn't coming from behind so she looked forward and intently stared ahead. She noticed a movement behind one of the nearer trees. **

**"Ummm…Darian? I have to go to the bathroom. I'll be right back. Don't worry, I'll be okay."**

**He looked towards her with a slight sign of concern in his face, but this concern seemed to be selfish. Or was that her imagination? She shook off the strange feeling that had suddenly settled around her shoulders and walked towards the large tree that was in front of the restroom.**

** **

** **

**Darian saw that Serena had felt him calling to her. After he saw who Serena was with, it had taken him a few minutes to regain his composure. It wasn't everyday that you saw a guy who looked exactly like you! He caught his choked breath and took deep inhalations. He had seen them walking his way and he wished that Serena would come to him. **

**He heard and felt her getting closer to him. He whispered her name softly so she would know his exact location. He heard her draw in her breath at the recognition of his voice. He looked around the tree trunk and saw that she had turned around to look back at the man who stood not 30 yards from her. Darian walked away from the tree in full view of Serena but where the large tree blocked him from the view of the impostor. She let out her breath slowly as she realized fully who the person beckoning her was. She walked on un-sturdy legs towards Darian. He started towards the rest rooms.He waited for her there for she had presently been walking very slowly thinking of what was happening. He noticed that there were tears streaming down both sides of her face.**

** **

** **

**Serena didn't know what to think about what was happening. She knew what she saw. Away from her towards the green stood Darian, waiting for her to get back from the bathroom. And yet in front of her right next to the bathrooms stood Darian, waiting patiently for her. She knew what she had to do to discover the truth. She let all of her emotions drain out and left only the pure existence of her and Darian's love. Now she had to let her emotions point out to her who the real Darian was. She looked up, straight into the eyes of the handsome man in front of her. She knew that HE was the REALDarian, but she wished that he wasn't. In her secret put away mind she had known that what was happening was too good to be true, but she had wished it was so much that she ignored her inner feelings. She started crying now. She couldn't help it. She brought her hands to her cheeks and eyes to brush them away but more tears came and escapedher moving hands. She stopped her attempt for she knew it was impossible to accomplish. **

**She walked closer to him now on straight legs and confidence. She didn't know who the other Darian was and she didn't care. All she knew was that the a-hole had screwed with her emotions and she wasn't about to let the guy get away with it. **

** **

** **

**Darian stared in shock at Serena. Not only had she stopped crying but she was suddenly angry. He saw red flames licking at her irises and how her face was no longer contorted with sadness. He was now worried for her sanity for who wouldn't be when your ex girlfriend was walking towards you with a look that could kill a thousand French army men. She stopped in front of him and grabbed his hand into hers. Then she said, "I love you Darian," he was filled with relief, for a second he had thought that she thought he was the enemy. **

**"I'm sorry. For what I did Serena," he said in a low voice, "I went to see Ami when I fully realized that my love for you went deeper than anything else. It was then when I knew that you were in danger and my senses led me here, and you were in trouble. I don't know who that guy was but I bet he is the enemy," he paused and looked towards the man who had threatened his love and relationship with Serena. " I'll get the girls, you distract him," and although it was extremely painful for him to say this he got it out, "Just think of him as me and you will do fine." He kissed her on the lips once, for good luck.**

** **

** **

**Serena watched as Darian ran from her to gather the help they would need. She turned around and walked briskly back to Him, the other Darian. He looked up and smiled at her as she walked towards him. She rushed up to him and grabbed his hand. "Lets blow this pop sickle stand," she said as convincingly as she could, "What do you say about hitting' the arcade? Or maybe the coffee shop. We could visit Andrew and Molly. They still think we're broke up. Wont they be glad to here that we are back together again? I cant wait to see the looks on their faces…" she looked up at Him to see if he was buying it. All he was doing was nodding his head and repeating "Yes. Yeah. Sure. Whatever." **

** **

** **

**He looked into her eyes. This was the woman he had dreamt of so many times. He had always dreamed of meeting her. Ever since his neque had told him about her. He was just shocked that she had kissed him. That was quite odd. But he would try to forget about that. Romance had never come quite easily to him, especially when introduced with this woman above all others. She was quite beautiful, though, just like his neque had said, and with flowing hair of gold. He couldn't stay to long though, he had to get to the little princess before Tuxedo Mask turned up. He had always wanted to meet him too. His neque had told him plenty of times that if he wanted to see him all he had to do was look in the mirror. He thought of where he was supposed to be to meet the little one….the arcade at the Crossroads. He knew it would be soon that Tuxedo Mask would get to the little princess and her guardian Sailor Saturn. So he had to act quickly. **

**"Lets go to the arcade Serena," he said calmly, "We could tell Andrew the good news. And everyone else for that matter." He looked into her shocked gaze and realized that she knew he wasn't the real Tuxedo Mask. Damn…he thought…She knows. But how? It must have been when she went to the bathroom. Neque had told him to force all his love and emotions towards The Princess, and to never let his guard down. When she left he did exactly that and she must have felt his real persona even though he had tried to hide it...**

** **

** **

**"Okay Darian, lets go." She said in a sputtering sort of way. She had not expected him to agree with her…in fact it was the last thing she had expected him to do. She had thought he would looked confused, confounded, in the least, but he took all this in with a nod and a sign of knowledge, like he actually knew all of the things she was talking about. She began to wonder at her earlier judgment. What if this was the real Darian? What if she had let the fake one loose on the Crossroads? But no…she knew she was right…otherwise she would have felt the real Darian in back of her not in front. But there was still the chance that she was wrong…oh well. To play it safe she might as well go with him to the arcade now and see if Rini was there to tell her all that was going on. She, even though she was small, also had a form of a connection with Darian. She was his daughter. She would also be able to tell if she was with the real or the fake Darian. **

**Serena looped her arm through Darian's and started in the opposite direction of the arcade. Just one test before they were actually off. After about a minute of walking, he looked around and then, looking oddly at Serena, turned around. Serena was shocked but kept herself from saying anything. She didn't know what was going on any more now. Either this was some kind of sick and twisted joke or she was extremely tired…but this could be the work of her new enemy. Now that was something to think about…what was the name Ami had used at the last meeting before her meeting with Darian? Was it Maybe? Or maybe Makayla? Whatever it was she would have to ask Darian about it…but she was with Darian…but what if she was with the enemy? She would give herself away with one simple question…she had to chance it. But wait…what if this was the enemy? He would certainly do some kind of weird transformation and then let out one of his freaky nemesis'…she couldn't just chance that. Besides the new enemy was much too strong for her to handle alone. She knew she had to do something. But then again maybe she didn't. she could wait for Darian…oh my god Darian…she thought…he is going to come back her and she wont be here…but she could send Rini after him…maybe even Andrew…and then there was Hotaru… she could always send her…but she wouldn't go without Rini and then Rini wouldn't go without her. And she needed one of them around to help her if he really was the enemy…Renee could summon Pegasus and Hotaru was really strong all by herself…both would be useful in battle. Oh well. She'd think of something by the time they reached the Arcade. If only Ami was there to help…**

** **

** **

** **

**Ami was sitting in the lobby of the hospital (she still didn't know what Serena and Darian's fight had been about, just that they had had one) when she saw Darian burst throughthe front doors. He rushed over to her, out of breathe and looking very pale. **

**"Are you OK?" She asked at once, looking into his dark eyes and handsome face. It was the same face that plagued most of her drams, "Is it the enemy?" she asked looking over his shoulder.**

**"No," he said in a gasp, "I really don't know if it is our enemy or not," he then told her about what had happened to him and Serena, their argument, the dream, the park and then how he had got here by becoming Tuxedo Mask and jumping from building to building (which explained why he was so tired and exhausted) **

**"Okay lets split up. Ill go to the volleyball camp and get Nina, while you go to get Lita up at the mountain. Then I'll go and get Ray at her Grandpas. You can get Amarah and Michelle at the race track because Amarah had a race today. And I'll get Trista at the Hall, you know she had to meditate to learn more about Mahalika (you know our new enemy?) and then we'll meet at the arcade where Rini and Hotaru are. We will devise a plan there and then go to get Serena…"**

** **

** **

** **

**Lita looked over at the head of her bald lover. He looked very handsome sitting Indian style on a rock while water from the waterfall poured onto his head. The water was freezing and it took total mental control to sit there for more than a minute. That's why it was such a good way to practice the mind and body control techniques she had learned from Raye's grandfather. She was staring at him when she heard a sound that diverted both her and her crushes minds away from their work. It was the sound of breaking branches and squealing tires. She then saw a shine of red as Darians car was suddenly in front of her. He looked out his window and shouted for her to get in. he looked very ragged and upset, but not angry, just shocked and scared sorta. She didn't want to leave but she knew that whatever had happened was extremely serious and she left without questioning his actions. **

** **

** **

**Nina was about to serve the ball when she heard her name being called from behind her. She turned around and saw Ami standing in the doorway. She looked very unnerved and Nina knew immediately that something was wrong. She passed the ball to Jamie a little reluctantly, and headed towards Ami. **

**"I'll explain it all on the ride after we pick up Raye." she said and it was left at that. **

** **

** **

** **

**Darian pulled into the race track just as he had finished explaining what had happened and why they were in such a hurry. Once he had parked him and Lita jumped from the car and ran to the crowds. They spotted Michelle's green hair and walked to her. Amarah was nowhere in sight. When they reached Michelle they both started talking at once, demanding to know where Amarah was.**

**"Hey guys I have one mouth not two. Amarah is on the track. Her heat is almost over now. She is about to win." They all looked toward the track to see Amarah finish in first place, a mile in front of everyone else. She rode her dirt bike over to them. "How was that cuz?" she addressed this to Michelle. **

**"We have to go with them," she said in response, her usually bright eyes cloudy. The wind had changed just then and she didn't like it at all. The ocean was roaring in her ears. Trouble was afoot. **

**Amarah sensed these changes and nodded in agreement. **

** **

** **

** **

**Raye had been getting bad vibes all day. She knew something was wrong but she couldn't leave her work if she didn't know what was going on around her. She was sweeping the steps of the temple, as part of her everyday chores. She really wished that her grandfather didn't scare away everyone with his antics and questions so some one besides Chad would work there. It wasn't right to divide up all the work between two people. **

**She paused for a moment to sit on the steps when she noticed Mina and Ami**

**running towards her. She dropped her broom and knew that her feelings had been correct yet again. **

**"Raye. Come on. I know you know some things wrong. We have to get to the arcade and right now!" exclaimed Amy. The three girls then ran down the steps of the temple, towards Amy's car and possible answers to confusing questions.**

** **

** **

** **

**Rini was playing Space Shooters with Hotaru. It was their favorite game. She looked up when she heard Andrew exclaim "Hey Serena, Hey Darian!" she knew that some thing had happened between them the night before and it had bothered her a lot. She looked at Hotaru to see if she had noticed the sudden entrance of her Empress and Emperor, and was glad to see that she had. She walked away from her game, Hotaru close behind, and moved towards Serena. She was about to ask her what had happened the night before when Darian said, "Hey Rini, can I talk to you for a sec?" **

**" Sure Darian," she said shooting a hateful glance towards Serena in a victorious sort of way, when she noticed that Serena was not acting like herself at all. She was looking at Renee with very sad eyes and her face looked to be contorted in an oddway. She ignored this anyway, she thought it was one of Serena's attempts to get Darian back from Rini. "So where do you want to go Darian?" she asked in her sweetest tone, not knowing that she was walking away from her mother and her only form of escape from a possible threat to her identity and her life…**

** **

** **

** **

**  
  
**

**Trista was sitting on the stage of the Concert Hall, all thoughts set to the planets, and the stars, the moon, the universe. Her body was tuned into the world around her. She was meditating, forcing all her strengths to solve the puzzle of their new enemy. Her conscious self heard the heavy door to the Hall open and then slam shut. But she was too deep within her subconscious to give enough thought to what was happening around her. But she was also having no luck in finding answers here so she slowly dragged herself back to her consciousness and saw that Ami was standing in front of her with Mina and Lita close behind. **

**"I know why you're here," she said, slowly with a tinge of sweetness in her voice she said, "We must go now, Darian is waiting at the Arcade…" and with that they all ran out of the Hall, the door slamming behind them, only the echo of their pounding feet left behind…**

** **

** **

** **

** **

** **

** **

** **

**As Serena watched Rini and Darian slip into the last booth at the Arcade, she heard Michelle yell her name. She turned around, very glad to see them all and also very anxious, wanting to know what Darian was talking to Renee about. She had been reluctant to let him talk to her alone, especially when she didn't know who the real Darian was. **

**"Serena? Hey Serena!" she heard Darian say from behind her. "Hey Serena where isRini…?" but he stopped talking when he saw that Serena was crying, and she fell to the floor with a dull thud. For Rini wasn't anywhere in sight, and neither was Darian…**

** **

** **

** **

**He had done it! Now all he had to do was explain it to Renee in the shortest way possible…**

**"Hey Rini…?" he said and thought of how he would start this long story, " Since I know that you know that I am not the real Darian, may I ask you how you had known?"he had been working double time at pulling forward his most powerful and strong Darian senses, using his own aura to transform his outer ka into a Darian formation. But the little one had still been able to tell that he was a fake. His neque had told him to be wary around her. She was strong for her small size, and had wisdom far beyond her own years.**

**" When you asked me if I wanted some ice cream while we were sitting at the table," she said, "I knew something was up because Darian would never let me have ice cream before we had lunch." **

**"So if you knew, why did you come with me?" **

**"I knew you wouldn't hurt me. Even though you are not Darian you posses his kind demeanor. If you have that I knew you wouldn't harm me…" she faltered here, wanting to ask him something but not wanting to risk the conversation, "Umm…who are you? I mean I know you are a friend, obviously, but you must have wanted to fool Serena, right? Why?"**

**He looked at her with a warm smile on his lips, "My name is Tobius. It's a really long story of why I am here and why I came here at this time but I shall tell you of a tale that will top all others, dear Rini."**

**'I doubt that,' she thought, 'he needs to hear my story before he starts making such outrageous claims.'**

**" Before I begin you must promise me not to interrupt, for any interruptions put me off course and I seem to loose concentration when asked so many questions at one time. Do you promise not to interrupt?" she nodded her head vehemently, " OK, then I shall begin. I was born when my mother was 22. She was visiting her Moon Mother for help with her first pregnancy. This was in Crystal Tokyo," he saw the shock of recognition on her face, and continued, "she had a hard time in labor, or so I was told by my neque, a neque is a type of nanny who is everything to a young child, a second mother. Well I grew up with my grandmother. She was a good woman. Always kind to all. And she was fair to everyone. My mother was sent back to earth, with her husband, a dashing young fellow who I look most alike to. They were sent back, though, in a bubble, a time bubble. When they reached earth, all ten of them, they didn't remember anything that had happened. For, my grandmother told me this often, for I, like you Renee, was special. Supposedly I possessed a power none before me had. I was to be trained from an early stage in life, all the while wishing and hoping to someday meet my real mother…" here he paused and blushed deeply, remembering that his mother had kissed him with the passion of a woman earlier that very day, "and my father also, of course. I knew not of you until I had become 13. My neque had caught me looking at pictures of other people that I had never known. You were in one of those pictures and I thought it would be fun to play with you, some one close to my own age…" here he blushed to for he had wished that he knew the beautiful little girl in the pictures, hoping to court her. When his neque found out about his intentions she had to tell him who this cute little girl really was, his younger sister, "neque told me about my whole history that very day. Of course I knew most of it by then, she just filled in some of the wholes in my knowledge. She told me of a day when I would have to come down here, back in time to save the relationship of my parents. **

**"I was told that I resembled my father and could pass as his own clone, but I didn't know how much of my mother I possessed. My neque would tell me that she was always kind and caring, so I found myself being those things often and knew those were my mothers traits as well as my fathers.**

**"So do you have any questions, dear little Renee?" he asked her this to quench her attention and her thirst of desire to ask him unending questions. He had left his own gaps in his revelations so she could ask him questions. He, though he had said otherwise, really did enjoy the process of questions and answers.**

**"So you're my brother?!" she took a deep breathe as he nodded his head, "And Serena is your mother, and Darian is your father?" he nodded again. "I've always wanted a brother. Wow!" she exclaimed as a sudden thought sprang into her head, "Were you there when I was born?" **

**"When your mother gave birth to you I was in the emergency room, acting as a doctor. I had to use one of my special powers of transformation because your parents would have known it was me if I hadn't. They would have been suspicious, especially if they saw how much I resembled…Darian? Is that what his name is? As a child I only knew him as King Endymion, father or Tuxedo Mask." He chuckled softly here, as if this new knowledge was humorous. **

**"Does Serena know about this?" she asked her head cocked to the side.**

**"Umm…actually she doesn't and I was hoping you could help me figure out a way to tell her and Darian. That is the real reason of why I wanted to talk to you. Do you know a way I could tell them? I just wanted to ask you because I know this sort of thing has happened to you before and I am sure you can understand where I am coming from…so could you help me?" he was hoping she could, but there was the chance that she couldn't. And she still didn't know all about him. What would happen if she fond out before he had had the chance to explain it all to her, in more detail when she was alone with him. He hoped she would still believe and trust in him once she found out…**

** **

** **

** **

** **

**To be continued…**

**Next part will be The Strangers Purpose **


	2. The Strangers Purpose

The Strangers Purpose

**The shadows were long on his face…the face of a warrior…He stood before hisEmpress, a frown spread across his full lips…he knew not of how to approach her, but it had taken her years to allow any one to see her. She was stunningly beautiful, but her eyes reflected her hatred for all. They almost spoiled her beauty…almost. She was said to be cautious around all, but her power exceeded all others… she had nothing to fear from anyone…**

**"My Queen," he said, his voice fearful yet strong, "I have found Prince Tobius. He has already contacted the Princess Mini-Serenity… I suggest we attack immediately, before the others…"**

**"SILENCE!" Queen Hannibelle's voice was hard as stone and could pierce through a raging Nor'Easter. Serlio Serpent, a member of the Fifth Alliance, shuddered under her hateful voice. Queen Hannibelle lifted her arm and pointed a finger at Serlio.**

**" I am your queen," she said, " And I take orders from no one. If I wanted to forge an attack I would have made the order to do so. You have disgraced yourself for imposing an order on myself and the High Counsel. Go to your Alliance and inform them that there will be no attack held just yet. So go! NOW!" and with that Serlio stood up, bowed, and turned on his heel to go back into the light.**

Queen Hannibelle was alone after the doors to the throne were closed. She lifted her hand and waved a circle in the air. A glowing orb appeared before her. In it was the youthful face of the one she loved. She sighed deeply. She knew she could never have him, he was of a richer quality. A good quality. She had no quality and was evil. She couldn't stand the thought of him being so close when she couldn't have him. Oh well, she thought, I'll need to stop this self pitying and start focusing on the destruction of the sailorscouts. Queen Hannibelle began to wonder what her husband, Mahalika, would do to her if he found out about her straying emotions. She waved her hand in the air and Tobius' face disappeared in a puff of smoke.

** **

** **

**Kelloggs. There were Kelloggs on the table again. That's all they had been eating for about a week now. Rini moaned loudly as her grandmother poured her a bowl of flakes. Her mind reviewed the things that had taken place during the past few days as she grabbed the sugar out of the cabinet. Tobius had confronted Darian, who had wanted to attack him in a full fledged rage, and Serena, who had fallen to her knees, was begging Tobius to forgive her for what she had done, all the while Tobius was blushing so much that he looked feverish. (Darian would find out later in a blur of colorful words from Tobius why Serena had done this) It turns out that Luna and Artimus where part of the circle of lies. Luna had not known about Tobius, but she knew that Serena hadhad another child who was brought up by Queen Serenity. Luna was never informed, however, that her child would come forth and find her from the future…but the fact that Luna knew about her own child and Serena had not had put Serena in a rage. She had started to scream at Luna and Rini couldn't help but laugh when she thought of Luna's scratch marks all over her young mothers face! As usual, no one noticed Serena's pain, and, though Lita objected to this because she was baking, everyone had proceeded into the kitchen, where they all listened as Tobius retold his life story, but much shorter than the tale he had told Rini. **

**Tobius walked into the kitchen, yawning slightly, and sat down at the table. **

**"Hey Princess," he said. She smiled softly at the nickname she had gained in just one day. **

**"Hey, Big Bro'," he laughed cheerfully. She had started calling him that whenever he called her Princess. "You might want to go out today. All the girls are coming over to talk about our new enemy. But if you're here I don't think they will ever get around to talking. If you know what I mean?"**

**He knew exactly what she was she was talking about. Ever since the girls (Leda, Mina, Ami, and Trista) had discovered that an equally sensitive, exact replica of Darian was walking around he had gotten no peace whenever they were around. Leda kept telling him how she had beaten up a lot of their enemies, and how strong she was. Mina would just flutter eyelashes an giggle, which was very annoying when he really did want to talk to her. Ami would blush and clam up, unless Tobius said anything about school work, then she was extremely open. Trista was different though. He could actually talk to her, but he didn't know if she liked him or not. Not that he really would consider being with her, it was just that he was comfortable around her. He could talk to her about all the things that would plague his mind, even though he had only known her for about a week.**

**His thoughts were interrupted by the sweet sound of his mothers voice. **

"Hi dear," she said as she sat down at the table and kissed Rini's cheek, "Hello to you, too, Tobius," she said as she patted his hand and kissed his cheek, also. 

**"Good morning Mother," Rini and Tobius said in unison. **

A tired, ruffled looking Darien entered the room just then and, looking at the family-like scene, smiled inwardly. 

**"Hi everyone," he said and sat down at the table. **

Pouring herself a bowl of Kelloggs, Serena sighed quietly as she looked at the clock. "It's already one thirty. The girls should be here any moment…"

**Her last words were drowned out by the sound of the doorbell ringing. **

**"That should be them now," Darien said as he straightened his tie and went to answer the door. **

**"You should go now before they all see you."**

**"Yeah, I know…" Tobius said in response to Rini's statement. **

Just then a loud cry was heard from the living room.

**"TOBIUS!" **

**"AHHHHH"**

"What the…?!" Serena said, jumping up from the table and dashing into the living room.

Rini and Tobius looked at each other and then closely followed.

**"What happened?" Serena asked as she looked at the scene before her. **

Darien was sprawled on the couch, Leda was on the floor in front of him. Trista, looking quite startled, was helping Mina and Ami up from the floor. Amarah and Michelle were laughing quietly in the corner, while Hotaru was glowing a violent shade of purple in the center of the room.

**"What happened?" Rini asked, bewildered. **

Lita stood up and smiled crookedly, still shaken up slightly. "When Darien opened the door," she started, " I thought he was Tobius. I dashed through the door and jumped into his arms. He pushed me away though," she said, looking pointedly at Serena, who looked quite mad.

"So. Then what happened?" Serena asked sharply.

"Well," Trista said slowly, "Darien fell on the couch, tossing Leda to the floor as he did so. Then Mina and Ami tried to help her up. But in their haste, they managed to trample over Hotaru. Hotaru then began to glow that Purple color, and as a result, Mina and Ames here became floor glue. And those two giggle heads over there were shoved out of the way by me just in time to laugh their heads off!"

"Hey! If you had seen what we had seen you would be laughing too!" Amarah said between gasps of breathe.

Trista looked mad enough to smack the rest of the air out of Amarah's already deprived lungs, but stood calmly before Leda, Ami and Mina. 

"Okay…" said Tobius softly, breaking the short silence that had settled around them, and bringing Leda's attention back to her original mission.

**"Tobius!" she screeched, and lunged from her seat on the floor to the spot before him. She hugged him tightly and lifted him off of the floor as she did so. **

"I…HUMPH!" he choked out as the air left his lungs and he inhaled deeply to gain back the loss of oxygen from his body. 

** **

** **

A puff a smoke apparated in front of the denizen lounge. The orange-haired secretary looked up briefly to see who her new client might be. Seeing that it was just another general denizen, of the likes she saw every day, she ignored his presence and returned to her paperwork. 

The green-haired member walked past her desk and stepped onto the old looking banister. Waiting for two seconds to get his bearings, he whistled a high pitch noise that, although caught some people off guard, was not regarded as anything but a little surprising. The tall member began to move swiftly up the banister, passing by many portraits of other Members of The Alliances before him. When the ride came to a stop, he stepped down gently, and began to walk towards the center of the Alliance stations; The Third Alliance. To get to his destination, he had to first pass through First Alliances quarters, and get checked in at the stopping point before he could continue. He wished the Alliance building wasn't apparation proof whenever he had to stop at this check point. The person, or humanoid, who manned this station, was a Furnt'Kuy. A type of skunk like human which had a foul odor, not to mention a bad attitude. But even though he gave only sour humor towards them, he silently thanked them every time the K'Toul Wars came up. Due to the massive intelligence the Furnt'Kuy obtained, they had been able to develop new artillery and machinery with a compatibility with old denizen weaponry. Which meant there would not be a need for new training and the War would be won very easily. 

He looked up into the pale tan eyes of the Stop stationer. He heard the faint chirping/chuckling sound which was the native language of the Furnt'Kuy. 

"I'm truly sorry, but I have no idea what you just said. I have been gone for a long time and am a little bit rusty on the different languages here in the Negaverse. Could you just telepath me?"

Welcome. This is the first Stop on your way to the next Alliance, the Third Alliance. I would really like for you to go ahead and complete your task, but no one is allowed past this Station for today and maybe the rest of the week. Their has been a burglary from the Sixth, Fifth and Third Alliances. As Station Master for this day, I must write down the names of any one who wishes to get through. So, what is your name sir?

"Tell me. Is this document to go straight to the Queen?"

Yes, sir the Stationer telepathed.

"Then, write this down next to my name. Tell her that I was here and will be back to try again in a weeks time, which should give me enough time to accomplish the rest of my task with the resources available,"

As the Stationer finished writing this, the green-haired man began to walk back to the banister. 

Pardon, sir? the smelly stationer telepathed.

"Yes?"

What might your name be, sir?

"Oh, yes… My name…My name is…is…Tobius," 

The rift between space and time rippled outward, contorting into a sphere of black energy that moved from a single epicenter. The first limbs of a dark figure could be seen as another ripple spread through the black portal. Once the figure was through, all the ripples sent out through the sphere were retracted and the blackness fell in on itself to form a small round sphere of blue energy. The figure reached out its hand and gently plucked the circle from its position in time, and absorbed it into its palm. 

The darkness that placed a shroud over the area around the shadowy figure caused a chill to run through the figures veins. The mission laid before her was a simple one. In fact, she had been given similar cases many times. But this one was different. She had seen the love begin to sprout, had watched it flourish, but she couldn't understand why it had to end. Her God had told her what to do, and it would be the hardest thing she had ever had to do in her whole life. 

She pulled from her robe a glass file. In it was a blue energy cloud. She sighed quietly to herself when she remembered the trouble she had to go through to get the file enchanted with a spell of endurance. Her thoughts drifted back to her purpose and the sudden happiness she had felt drifted far away from any of her immediate thoughts. Back to task, she checked her surroundings to see where she was. Downtown Tokyo, she thought. I will only have to travel a little ways to get to their house. 

Carefully placing the file back into her robe, she began to walk towards the Crossroads, wishing she was back in the Underworld. 

The fire shown brightly across Rei's face. She felt its heat and was only comforted by its closeness. She reached down inside her, trying to see what it was she could be missing from the pieces laid down before her. She knew their new nemesis' name, but she was having trouble deciphering their purpose. 


End file.
